


Boyfriend Material

by chatain



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Eggsy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: "Ты не сигарета? Такой же горячий, и я хочу взять тебя в рот."





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boyfriend Material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715155) by [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters). 



Какое-то время после Дня В мир был погружен в хаос, и у Эггзи едва было время на отдых между срочными миссиями. Но вскоре все уладилось. «Не недооценивай способность человечества сохранять спокойствие и продолжать в том же духе», –  однажды сказал Мерлин, что в принципе довольно емко все объяснило.

Где-то в это время Гарри и очнулся, в не таком уж и прискорбном состоянии, учитывая, что ему выстрелили в лицо. По штабу ходил слух о том, что, стоило Гарри выписаться из медотсека, он первым делом отправился в отдел разработки осыпать всю команду поцелуями в стиле наигранных голливудских фильмов за изобретение пуленепробиваемых оправ. Хотя это звучало сомнительно.

– Да ни за что, – отмахнулся Гарри, когда Эггзи попытался его поддразнить. На вид он был хоть и все еще слегка бледноват, но все так же незаконно привлекателен. – Чтобы кого-то поцеловать, мне еще неделю надо отчищать зубы. Привкус больницы, знаешь ли.

Как оказалось, Гарри обладал полным набором симптомов ипохондрика, правда, только в отношении больниц. Еда, напитки, таблетки и всяческие тесты, по его словам, оставляли мерзкий больничный привкус. Помимо этого, Гарри был абсолютно убежден, что со швами на его затылке (от удара при падении после выстрела) что-то не так, и вообще, в месте, где волосы были сбриты для зашивания, началось заражение тканей. Уколы и капельницы, по мнению Гарри, оставляли шрамы, которые, в свою очередь, грозились воспалиться и никогда не зажить. А однажды чихнув, Гарри кинулся звонить насчет своего завещания на случай, если он все же подхватил какую-то ранее неизвестную науке больничную чуму, заражения которой не переживет.

– Он всегда такой? – не выдержав, спросил Эггзи Мерлина во время очередного визита в перерыве между миссиями, протягивая ему кружку чая. На экран передавалось видео с очков Рокси – она поджидала, когда объект вернется в свое убежище, чтобы его убрать. Пока что было видно только сумерки над незнакомым городом.

Чтобы понять, о чем речь, Мерлину даже не понадобились наводящие вопросы.

– Боюсь, что да. Но я не люблю советовать ему взять себя в руки. Мне кажется, мелодрама так же важна для его выздоровления, как и медицина.

Эггзи попытался было присесть на край стола, но быстро передумал, поймав брошенный на него взгляд, и старательно сделал вид, что у него и в мыслях не было ничего такого, и вообще он просто стоит со своим стаканом кофе и никого не трогает.

– А тогда, после профессора Арнольда, так же было?

– Не до такой степени, Гарри сразу вернулся к работе. Он пытался рассказать мне про какой-то некроз в местах, о которых я даже думать не хочу, но миссия его быстро отвлекла.

– Стремно так, – начал было Эггзи, но тут же замолчал, обдумывая, что вообще хотел сказать. В отличие от подобных разговоров с Рокси, которая знала Гарри еще хуже, чем он сам, говорить о таком Мерлину (своему начальнику, другу Гарри) ощущалось как некоторого рода предательство. – В смысле, я привык считать Гарри героем. То есть, я так и считаю, это так и есть. Просто до этого он никогда не казался реальным человеком, понимаешь?

– Крестная фея для твоей Золушки, – пробормотал Мерлин, нажимая что-то на клавиатуре и увеличивая на экране трансляцию Рокси. Эггзи мужественно подавил в себе желание по-детски пнуть его офисное кресло.

– Да ну тебя. – Хотя, если так подумать, это было не худшим сравнением, что, в свою очередь, было не лучшим осознанием. – Думаешь, он будет в порядке?

– Дай ему пару недель, чтобы восстановить силы, и ты моргнуть не успеешь, как он уже ввяжется в новую драку в пабе.

 

***

 

Обошлось без драк в пабе. Первой миссией Гарри после выздоровления было соблазнить жену и любовника (по отдельности) некоего дипломата с целью вытянуть из них информацию. Эггзи узнал об этом, находясь в Сингапуре, а точнее, в сингапурском отеле, почти что вжавшись в шумящий кондиционер и лениво перекидываясь сообщениями с друзьями в ожидании дальнейших указаний. От мысли о том, как Гарри соблазняет других людей, у него почти что голова пошла кругом, как бывает, когда напьешься или подхватишь температуру. Ему несладко приходилось даже когда Гарри был самим собой: со своими дурацкими двусмысленными шутками, украдкой брошенными усмешками (обычно в случаях, когда ему не терпелось опробовать новые эффектные изобретения в деле) и тем, как он слушал Эггзи, глядя ему в глаза, словно полностью блокировал происходящее вокруг ради его слов. В общем, было трудно представить, что Гарри требовалось прикладывать хоть каплю усилий для соблазнения. Гарри и так, откровенно говоря, казался центром Вселенной.

           _разве это не должно быть засекречено?_

Отвечал Гарри всегда с безупречной грамматикой и пунктуацией, словно писал официальное письмо королеве.

_Ты можешь быть полноправным агентом, Эггзи, но я все еще твой наставник. Я делаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы подготовить тебя к возможным миссиям в будущем._

          _звучит как тяжелая работа если честно_  
           _я уже даже в свободное время особо не пытаюсь_  
_когда у меня в последний раз был секс я спину сорвал лол_  
_мерлин меня чуть не прикончил такой типа блять тебе че 80_  
_как вообще спину можно сорвать когда тебе отсасывают_  
_я хз как не то чтоб я специально_  
_чихание вон тоже не очень трудоемкий процесс а устать можно_  
_и кст я не думаю что у меня получится спать с людьми ради информации_  
_мозги выключаются_

_Научишься. Возможно, тебе это нескоро понадобится. Или никогда. У каждого свои таланты._  
_Мерлин будет идиотом, если отстранит тебя от твоих привычных миссий._  
_Я бы хотел, чтобы ты полностью осознавал, насколько ты хорош._  
_Ты сражаешься восхитительно. Можно смотреть как на балет._

           _ну так от тебя же и научился_

_Нет._

           _ладно не от тебя_  
           _но тогда в баре ты со своим зонтом_  
          _я помню все секунда в секунду_  
_закрываю глаза и прямо как в записи_  
_реально моя жизнь в тот момент изменилась_

_Наблюдать за тобой – это нечто._

           _лол спасибо наверное_  
_когда нибудь буду не хуже тебя :)_  
_будешь мной гордиться точно тебе говорю_

_Черт подери, опять ты за свое._  
_Я уже горжусь. Ты должен это знать._  
_Я уже пятнадцать тысяч раз извинился._  
_Сколько раз тебе нужно это услышать, чтобы поверить, что мне действительно жаль за все то, что я сказал?_

           _15001_

_Я ни о чем не сожалел так сильно. Я прошу прощения Эггзи, от всей души._

           _ок :) я тоже  
          выключай __вотсап и ебись за англию_

 

***

 

В следующий раз Эггзи увидел Гарри спустя две недели, когда тот зашел в библиотеку, осторожно, словно на нем не было живого места, и опустился в кресло у камина, запрокинув голову на подушку, закрыв глаза и издав стон удовольствия, в котором не было совершенно никакой необходимости и от которого у Эггзи по коже побежали мурашки.

– Что за животные звуки? – спросил он со своего места за шахматной доской, где разгромно проигрывал Рокси. Гарри в ответ приоткрыл один глаз, поднимая взгляд на Эггзи, и закрыл снова, сползая в кресле чуть ниже, не обращая внимания на то, как ранее безупречно сидящий костюм подскочил в плечах до шеи.

– Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.

– Слишком стар для секса?

– Слишком стар для секса дважды в день на протяжении двух недель.

На этих словах в комнату вошел Мерлин, бросил в Гарри упаковкой ибупрофена и устроился в кресле напротив, уставившись в планшет.

– Не люблю приносить дурные вести так внезапно, но твоя следующая миссия скорее всего тоже потребует активности от твоих южных регионов.

– Неееет, – застонал Гарри, закидывая в рот пару таблеток из блистера и запивая их виски прямо из графина с журнального столика. Что уже не казалось лучшей идеей. – Отправь Эггзи. Он красивый. Молодой. Шикарно сложен. Восхитительно даже, я бы сказал. Самое то для работы.

С самой первой их встречи, когда Гарри ждал его возле участка, непринужденно опираясь о стену, будто элитный эскорт с премией за лучший костюм, на Эггзи периодически накатывали фантазии о том, как Гарри говорит ему приятные вещи. Иногда его мысли уходили в сторону грязных разговорчиков, один раз Эггзи приснилось, как Гарри подошел к нему со спины и прошептал на ухо, что бы он хотел с ним сделать, если бы Эггзи только обернулся и позволил ему. О таких вещах он иногда рассказывал Рокси, но были и другие, странные и дурацкие, которые он оставлял при себе. Сидя в самолете по пути из Мексики, вместо того, чтобы почитать или поиграть в приставку, или просто полистать интернет, как он обычно делал, Эггзи провел несколько часов в своих мечтах. В них Гарри, одетый в темно-серый костюм, который на нем нравился Эггзи больше всех, брал его за руку в парке. Сцена в парке перетекала в сцену летнего дня с легким ветерком, на безымянном воображаемом пляже – величественные скалы Шотландии, прозрачная бирюзовая вода Гавайев, песок, белый, словно сахарная пудра, – с клетчатым пледом, в цвет тех жутких брюк, которые иногда носил Гарри, с корзиной для пикника, в которой было шампанское (видимо, воображаемый Эггзи его любил, в отличие от настоящего), клубника и шоколад (которые он ел с рук Гарри). За пляжем следовали мечты о постели, причем не те стандартные, где изголовье кровати бьется о стену, что, в принципе, соответствовало бы его двадцати пяти годам и здоровому либидо. Вместо этого Эггзи представлял всякую дичь в духе отвратительных сопливых фильмов: дорожки поцелуев на лице Гарри, очаровательные ямочки на щеках, морщинки вокруг глаз. Эггзи улегся бы головой на грудь Гарри, слушая, как бьется его сердце, а потом взял бы его за руку и прижал бы ее к своей груди, чтобы они оба чувствовали, как их сердца бьются в унисон.

Стремное это дерьмо – влюбленность. Эггзи был рад, что с ним такого не случалось раньше, и в какой-то степени надеялся, что не случится и в будущем. Как минимум, потому что это жутко отвлекало.

Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Эггзи вернул свое внимание сначала к игре («Эггзи», – в отчаянии застонала Рокси, когда он выставил свою королеву прямо к ее слону), затем к Гарри, который, сдвинув очки на лоб, провел ладонями по лицу, будто это могло стереть усталость.

– Ходят слухи, ты здесь на первом месте по количеству вытянутой через постель информации.

– Наглая ложь, – тут же оскорбился Гарри. – Прошлый Ланселот обогнал всех агентов вместе взятых. Один раз у него было одиннадцать человек за неделю. Вернулся, прижимая к ширинке пакет с льдом, но улыбкой мог посоревноваться с Чеширским котом.

– Что ж, от нынешнего Ланселота подобных подвигов не ждите, – сухо заметила Рокси. – Шах и мат, идиота кусок.

– Рокс, я никогда это не пойму!

– Естественно, если будешь отвлекаться, – парировала она, бросив многозначительный взгляд на Гарри, который тут же неловко завозился в кресле. Мерлин, в свою очередь, не сдержал невнятного звука, который с равным успехом мог означать как неодобрение, так и согласие, или же вообще мог оказаться смешком. С Мерлином трудно было знать наверняка. Что ж, в любом случае, просто прекрасно. Работая в шпионской организации, скрывать свою щенячью влюбленность было попросту бесполезно, но все равно Эггзи не ожидал такого быстрого разоблачения.

– Что скажешь, Эггзи? Готов покорять наследниц королевских семей и продажных политиков во имя национальной безопасности?

Гарри тут же открыл глаза, заинтересованно ожидая ответа. Что ж, никакого давления.

Эггзи же, как и всегда, положился на напускную дерзость.

– А че б нет. Я, считай, чемпион в таких делах. У меня в этом, – он сложил пистолет из пальцев, «прицелился» в Рокси и, «выстрелив», сдул дым, – такой талант, ты не представляешь.

– И правда не представляю, – согласилась она, поднимая брови и складывая на груди руки. – Не покажешь?

– Ладно. Представь, что мы в каком-то баре. Встречаемся взглядами, загорается интерес. Я проталкиваюсь сквозь толпу, останавливаюсь у тебя за спиной. Наклоняюсь к тебе. Ты, затаив дыхание, ждешь, что же я скажу. – Эггзи поднялся на ноги, подошел к Рокси со спины и, отведя длинные пряди ее волос в сторону, театрально прошептал так, чтобы все в комнате услышали: – Привет, красотка. Это стрелка на твоих колготках или указатель к райским вратам?

Ему тут же пришлось уклоняться от острого локтя Рокси, что, правда, пошло не совсем по плану, и, оступившись, Эггзи повалился на подоконник, не в силах сдержать смеха от выражения отвращения на лице Рокси. У Гарри же, когда он набрался смелости на него взглянуть, губы подрагивали в попытке скрыть улыбку.

– Нет, – дернул головой Мерлин. – Нет. Нет. Это… нет.

– Не заводит? У меня еще есть.

– Ну пиздец, – пробормотала Рокси, поднимаясь за новой порцией скотча.

– Щас, че там еще. Мерлин, я хочу тебя как свои очки – по ноге у каждого уха.

– Я здесь ни при чем, – объявил Гарри, поднимая руки, когда Мерлин кинул на него осуждающий взгляд, словно он был всему причиной. – Это его личные вредные привычки, меня не вини.

– Мерлин, ты случаем не ИКЕА? А то я хочу запихнуть твои фрикадельки себе в рот.

– Господь.

– Потрогай, – Эггзи поднялся и, подойдя к Мерлину, сунул ему руку под нос. – Ну же, потрогай. – Мерлин приподнял бровь и ткнул протянутую руку в запонку в надежде, что теперь-то Эггзи отстанет. – Ну что, наощупь как твой новый парень?

– Эггзи, нет.

– Что это у тебя на щеке? Ой, да это же мой поцелуй.

– Эггзи.

– Мой член только что умер. Могу ли я похоронить его у тебя в заднице?

На лице Мерлина явственно читалось «прекрати ради своего же блага», но на лице Гарри, который все еще пытался не засмеяться, проявились те самые очаровательные ямочки. Что ж, у каждого свои приоритеты.

– Ты случайно не пожарный? А то я могу заставить твой шланг подтекать. Меня зовут Пиноккио, хочешь сесть мне на лицо, и я начну врать? Ты спишь с незнакомцами? Тогда позволь представиться, я Эггзи. Ты не сигарета? Такой же горячий, и я хочу взять тебя в рот.

На последней фразе Гарри сломался, разразившись максимально неджентльменским смехом. Эггзи не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, как последний дурак, – смех Гарри, тот самый искренний, не подавляемый манерами, всегда был заразным как чума. Даже Рокси едва сдерживалась, пытаясь делать вид, что ей не смешно.

– Предательница, – обвинил ее Мерлин по пути к двери и с написанным на лице отвращением вышел из комнаты.

– Он отойдет за угол и посмеется наедине с собой, – сказал Гарри, вытирая рукавом выступившие от смеха слезы и одерживая, наконец, победу над своим смехом, после которого остается лишь дурацкая довольная улыбка. – Ему не нравится показывать свою слабость.

– Скорее, не нравится поощрять вас двоих, – поправила его Рокси, допивая свой скотч. – Прошу прощения, у меня вылет в пять утра. Спокойной ночи, Гарри. И тебе, Эггзи, – добавила она, проходя мимо, каким-то образом умудряясь выразить целый монолог одним тоном голоса и решительным взглядом: _не используй на нем эти фразочки, но ради бога, сделай уже что-нибудь._

Ага, конечно, вот прямо разбежался.

После ухода Рокси Эггзи пересел в кресло Мерлина. В целом, он уже освоился в своем новом амплуа агента и научился непринужденно преподносить себя с уверенностью богача, который был однажды богатым подростком, а еще раньше – избалованным ребенком и младенцем, вокруг которого все плясали с бубном, который вырос с включенным пакетом привилегий и не знал другого способа, как себя вести. С Гарри это все не имело значения. Эггзи устроился в кресле так, как делал всегда, немного ссутулившись и раскинув колени, словно фирменная шерсть и шелк Кингсмен не отличались от полиэстера Рибок.

– Как твой член?

– Справляется, благодарю. Передай, пожалуйста, мои наилучшие пожелания своему.

– О, господь, – пробормотал Эггзи, лишь потому, что неловкое молчание было бы еще более стремным. – Должно быть странно. Как можно быть сосредоточенным на работе, когда ты занят, ну ты понимаешь, другой работой?

– Практика, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Не забывай, я занимался этим еще за несколько лет до твоего рождения.

И это было удивительно, в каком-то странном, искаженном, немного даже болезненном виде. Эггзи не раз задумывался о том, как бы развивались события, будь он на пару десятков лет старше, или Гарри – младше. Мысль эта, правда, была таким себе ментальным эквивалентом тому звуку, как когда проводишь ногтями по школьной доске. Эггзи не хотел Гарри, с которым они бы вместе ходили в школу. Он хотел того Гарри, который сейчас находился перед ним – который уставал быстрее него, у которого на висках пробивалась седина, который был притягательным и умным, и грубым, и удивительным, без оглядки на его возраст и другие обстоятельства их странной дружбы.

– Я видел запись из Минска, – голос Гарри выдернул его из своих мыслей, и Эггзи мельком отметил в нем что-то странное, не поддающееся описанию. Что-то вроде осторожности или сомнения. – Превосходно. Сколько человек там было, пятнадцать?

– Четырнадцать.

– Против тебя одного.

– Ну да, но я в целом считаю, что наши товарищи выбирают не лучших приспешников, скажи? Насколько тупыми надо быть, чтобы нападать по одному, как в дурацких фильмах? Или если набрасываются толпой, то друг друга и вырубают.

– Ты себя недооцениваешь. Мне нравится смотреть на тебя в бою.

– Не знаю, до тебя мне далеко. Или вот Рокси, она быстрая, как шарики в пинболе.

– Эггзи, – устало перебил Гарри. – Мне нравится на тебя смотреть.

– Надо бы вспомнить гимнастику. Я тут находил старые записи Ланселота, все эти его трюки и перевороты. Тоже так хочу.

– Ты идеален таким, какой есть.

– Не скажи, вот удар правой у меня в порядке, но левой нихера. Если бы…

– Эггзи. Ты восхитителен.

– Ага, скажи это Марио в тренажерке, вечно до меня доебывается насчет…

– А Мерлин ведь говорил, что ты упорно не будешь понимать, о чем речь, и мне не стоит даже пытаться.

Молчание, затянувшееся в ответ, успело уже потоптаться на границе с неловкостью и, наконец, решительно ее перешагнуло.

– Прошу прощения, – произнес, наконец, Эггзи максимально вежливым тоном агента Кингсмен. – Что?

– Не делай этого.

– Какого хуя? – Эггзи послушно переключился на нормальный режим общения, чувствуя, как колотится сердце.

Гарри раздраженно смотрел на него из кресла напротив, уставший, помятый, идеальный.

– Вполне возможно, что я получил неверную информацию. Меня убедили в том, что при малейшем намеке ты тут же упадешь в мои объятия и/или в постель.

– И кто, блядь, это был? Рокси? Я ей голову оторву.

– Я однозначно все не так понял. Прости, пожалуйста, я ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы тебе было неловко.

– Нет, – произнес Эггзи, что в реальности прозвучало, скорее как воодушевленный вскрик, и брови Гарри резко устремились ввысь. – О боже, нахер иди со своими шутками!

– Увы, туда пока не могу, у меня тут, – Гарри широким жестом указал вниз, – практически ожоги третьей степени.

– Блядь, Гарри, тебе нужно закрыть свой рот прямо сейчас.

Говорят, что за секунду до смерти перед глазами проносится вся жизнь. По аналогии, мозг Эггзи, видимо, решил перейти в какой-то особый режим перемотки, подбрасывая своему хозяину воспоминания последних нескольких месяцев: каждое «ты чудесен», каждое «я не могу перестать на тебя смотреть», каждый раз, когда Гарри сбрасывал свою тщательно склеенную маску шпиона-джентльмена, заменяя ее своей дурацкой широкой улыбкой в ответ на что-то, что Эггзи говорил или делал. Эггзи буквально вывалился из своего кресла, падая на тут же отозвавшиеся болью от удара колени перед креслом напротив и благоговейно проходясь кончиками пальцев по полоскам на брюках Гарри.

– Поцеловать, чтоб поскорее зажило?

Первым ответом было подрагивающее касание руки, зарывшейся в его волосы. Затем раздался тихий удивленный смешок. Следом за ним рука в волосах легонько потянула наверх, и вскоре Эггзи увидел лицо Гарри напротив своего собственного.

– Сначала сюда, если не затруднит.

У последовавшего поцелуя был привкус виски, а Гарри не мог перестать улыбаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Не все пикап-фразочки удалось перевести, сохранив смысл, поэтому некоторые были заменены.


End file.
